The Dark One
by Nyxis
Summary: What if Emmett had a daughter and a wife during his human life? Well now his daughter is in forks and she isnt human, vampire, or werewolf. What happens when Jacob Black imprints on her?
1. Chapter 1

**E.P.O.V. (emmett's PoV)**

"Mr. McCarty," I looked up at the doctor expectantly.

"It's a girl." I smiled. My baby girl. I followed him into my wife, Samantha's room. There was something about Samantha that made her angelic. She was beautiful and, well, like an angel. Then I looked and the baby in her arms. My baby girl was crying as every newborn baby would be. Samantha offered her to me and i gladly took her into my arms. It was like my arms were molded to fit me. She instantly stopped crying.

"Well, she's now daddy's little girl." Samantha said smiling. _'Daddy's little girl' _I loved it. I looked down at my little girl. She was asleep.

"What should we name her?" I asked. We hadn't thought about baby names yet. My baby girl opened her eyes and I was shocked to discover that her eyes were violet.

"Samantha, her eyes are violet! How did that happen?" I asked. They were beautiful but strange.

"I like the name Sheree. It's french for 'dear one.'" I suggested. I could speak some french.

"I like that one too but I like Scotia better. It's Greek just like her." Samantha said. I nodded my head.

"Scotia." I whispered.

* * *

**E.P.O.V. 13 Years Later**

"Daddy!" My little girl shouted and gave me a big hug as I walked through the door.

"Scotia! How's my favorite little girl?" I asked. Scotia had my dark chocolate brown curly hair with red hi-lights from Samantha, a heart shaped face, violet eyes, and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a pretty purple dress that matched her eyes.**(Dress on Profile)**

"She's fine daddy." Scotia said as we sat down to eat.

"So, I hear it's someones birthday tomorrow." I said looking at my baby girl. Her violet eyes shined with excitement.

"Mine! What are we going to do tomorrow?" She asked.

"Well, since you are my daughter, we could hold competitions so you could beat the boys in this town." I suggested.

"Dad I don't want to embarrass them." Scotia said and rolled her eyes. She is so cute when she does that.

"We could go hiking." I continued.

"OK!" She agreed. That took me by surprise.

"Really? I thought you would want to go shopping with your mom. That's what a normal teenage girl would want to do."

"But dad when have i ever been normal?" She got me there.

"You're right." I chuckled then we continued dinner.

* * *

**S.P.O.V. (Scotia's PoV)**

I woke extra early. Dad's always busy and I enjoy spending time with him so i don't care what we do. I went over to my closet and grabbed this new clothing called jeans and a purple blouse. Mom was down stairs putting food into a backpack.

"Honey, go wake up your father." She said. I nodded and went into his room and jumped on top of him.

"Dad wake up! Lets go!" I yelled in his ear.

"Alright Scotia. Go help mom and let me get dressed." I nodded and left.

* * *

**After About an Hour ****of Hiking**

I stopped suddenly.

"What is it dear?" dad asked.

"I have a really bad feeling. Can we please go home?" I pleaded.

"Sure honey." mom said and we turned around and came face to face with a giant grizzly bear. I froze. Dad pulled me and mom behind him.

"I am going to distract it while you two run." he whispered.

"But dad-"

"No buts. Just go." And with that, he charged right at the bear. Mom grabbed my hand and we ran all the way back to the house.

My father never came back.

* * *

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Just Scotia, Samantha, and the plot.**

**Review!**

**JUST CLICK THAT**

**LITTLE GREET BUTTON**

**RIGHT HERE**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**E.P.O.V. Present Day**

I miss my baby girl. On that fateful day, that stupid bear almost killed me. Then I saw an angel and she took me to god. Only I found out later that she wasn't an angel and he wasn't god. Her name was Rosalie and his name was Carlisle and they were vampires and now i am too. I fell in love with Rosalie. It's not that I didn't love Samantha, I did, but I wasnt IN love with her. I miss Scotia. She was the world to me. Then Alice's eyes glazed over_. Here comes another vision._ I thought. Carlisle, Edward, Esme, and Jasper went hunting so it was just Alice, Rosalie and me.

"Emmett, you need to go save a girl from the dogs." Alice said and she skipped away.

"Alright. I'm on it." And then I ran at vampire speed into the woods.

* * *

**S.P.O.V.**

It's been 89 years since my dad died. I am 17. Still. After mom died a decade or two ago. I ran through the woods of Forks, Washington in a purple tunic**(On Profile), **black skinny jeans, and motercycle boots with my backpack.

Then I smelt something. I turned around. A wolf. A werewolf. Just my luck. I started to run and it chased me. I turned around when we reached a clearing and threw a punch at it's forehead and it flew back into a tree. I croched down and waited for it to come. It came charging at me and hit me full force in the gut. It pinned me down and i kicked it in the stomch and it flew somewhere into the forest behind me. I turned around and there, was my father. I had no doubt in my mind.

"Daddy." I wispered.

"Scotia?" He said. I nodded. Then I was rammed again with full force and was sent into a tree. Oh and it hut like hell. It hurt to move so I stayed down. The wolf phased and turned into a boy about my age. He grabbed my by the neck and slamed me into the tree again. I fell to the ground. He picked me up and held me against the tree. His hands were on my hips so I was eye level with him. He looked into my eyes.

* * *

**J.P.O.V. (Jacob's PoV)**

I held her at eye level and looked into her eyes. Then, it was as if the whole world melted away. It was just me and her.

_Imprint._

So this is what it was like to imprint on someone. I thought I would never get over my heartbreak of Bella but this imprint feeling, I love it. She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were russet. Not brown but russet. She had tan skin, and chocolate brown hair that went to the middle of her back. I broke her eye contact when I got rammed in the side.

* * *

**E.P.O.V.**

I heard something in the middle of the woods and ran towards that. There was a girl crouched near the ground looking into the forest. Her back was turned to me. Then a large wolf charged into her and pinned her down. She was wearing a purple tunic, black skinney jeans and motorcycle boots. When you live with Alice, you learn these things.

She kicked the mutt in the stomch and she turned around. Her eyes locken mine.

"Daddy?" She wispered.

"Scotia?" I asked her shocked she nodded. My baby girl. But how? she only looked 16-ish.

Then she got rammed by the dog. It was Black. She stayed down and Black phased back. He grabbed her by the neck and slamed her into the tree. She fell to the ground. Then he brought her to his eye level and looked into her eyes. I had had enough. I tackled him.

"What the heck!?" He asked.

"How dare you attack my daughter!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Daddy, let him up." I heard a small voice behind me. Scotia.

* * *

**S.P.O.V.**

"Daddy, let him up." I said. He did and ran up to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"How?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question." I said.

"Lets go home and talk about it with my family." I gave him a puzzled look.**Idont really want to go through the whole thing again about Rosalie and Carlisle so i'm going to skip that part.) **I gave dad a nodd.

"I'll introduce you to everyone." He smiledd proudly. Rosalie didn't sound too bad. Maybe she would be an ok step mom.

"Dad, I'll race you to the house." I chalanged.

"I'm a little faster than you, Scotia." I laughed and ran at full speed which was like vampire fast.I already knew dad was a vampire. We stoped infront of a huge white house. I was suddenly nervous.

* * *

**Ok, did you like it? Hate it? let me know!**


	3. AN: PLEASE READ THEN VOTE!

**Ok, because finals are coming up, and because of the four stories I am writting are starting to pile up, go to my profile and vote for the one you want me to finish first. That way, I can focus at one at a time! **

**Thank you soo much for all the support and love through your reviews. I never thought I was a good writer and that I wouldn't get reviews except from my sister! So thank you all so much again!**

**P.S. I chanced my penname to 'Nyxis' Just to let you know!**

**~Shannon 3**


	4. IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! **

**I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BETA! **

**SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE MESSAGE ME!**


End file.
